Unexpected Revelations (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Grace spends the night and gets an unexpected surprise.


_Mari & Ilna-_ _Well, it says to form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches, and old boyfriends._

 _Sandy-I'm sorry, Emily. I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle._

 _REAL Worlders-You're my kitty now. You'll have milk and tuna fish every day. And you'll only hunt mice for fun._

 _Today's ANs brought to you by Hocus Pocus because what's the Halloween season without a couple viewings of Hocus Pocus?_

 **Unexpected Revelations (1/1)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want another one of these chocolate and caramel covered pretzels, Auntie Cath?" Grace asked. "They all fit in the container but three so I guess we'll just have to eat those ones," she grinned.

Catherine shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I think I must have taken a few too many tastes while we were making them. My stomach is a little upset."

"Maybe it wasn't these," Grace smiled as she brandished one of the extra treats. "Maybe it was the candy apples, or the caramel popcorn balls, or the Skittles marshmallow pops."

"Or more likely the combination of all of them," Catherine chuckled.

Grace dropped down in the chair next to Catherine's. "I think I'll leave those for Uncle Steve anyway. I've had plenty."

She wrapped her arms around herself and began to rub her upper arms.

"I didn't realize it was gonna cool off so much tonight. I didn't bring a sweatshirt with me and I think I loaned the one I usually leave here to Kaitlyn last week after we went swimming."

"It is kinda cool," Catherine agreed as she craned her neck to look at the evening sky for any signs of rain but saw none. "Why don't you run upstairs and grab yourself something out of my dresser. Then as soon as Uncle Steve and Cammie get back from their run maybe we can start a fire down on the beach."

"Oh yay," Grace replied excitedly. "That sounds like fun. We have some marshmallows left over to toast."

Catherine smiled though the thought of a gooey roasted marshmallow wasn't at all tempting to her at the moment. In fact, quite the opposite.

As Grace darted inside in search of something to keep her warm Catherine looked down the beach and saw Steve and Cammie making their way back towards the house.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Steve turn around and begin jogging backwards when Cammie stopped to investigate something in the shallow surf.

She could almost hear him asking 'What'd you find this time, Cammie?'"

She was so engrossed in watching them she didn't hear Grace make her way wordlessly back onto the deck. A few seconds later though she sensed someone staring at her and turned to investigate.

What she saw was Grace standing several feet feet away, a dumbstruck look on her face.

She was moving her mouth but no words were coming out.

Her left arm was outstretched and when Catherine saw what was dangling from the shocked teen's hand her own breath caught.

It was the onesie she bought months earlier in the Disney store. For luck. And hid in the back of her dresser drawer for safe keeping.

She'd had it out just the day before.

She wasn't sure why but she'd been struck by an irresistible urge to hold it.

When she'd heard Steve coming up the stairs she hastily put in back in the drawer.

She intended to return it to its original hiding place as soon as she could but she and Steve got sidetracked … several times … and it slipped her mind.

Finally Grace found her voice.

"Auntie Cath, are you pregnant?"

"Grace, honey, that's ..." Catherine said hurriedly.

She turned her head quickly and saw Steve and Cammie getting closer.

"That's something I bought a while ago when we were shopping. Right after … " She was so taken by the hopeful look on Grace's face she couldn't resist telling the truth. "Right after Uncle Steve and I decided we were going to start trying to have a baby."

"You're trying to have a baby," Grace asked dreamily.

"Yes," Catherine smiled. "We're just not telling too many people yet."

Grace's face immediately grew serious. "I wasn't snooping. I promise. I just opened the drawer where you keep your sweatshirts and there it was. Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad," Catherine assured her. "I told you to go look in my dresser. It's completely my fault."

"I didn't mean to find out something I'm not supposed to know," the young girl said apologetically.

"It's not that we didn't want you to know," Catherine explained. "We always want you to be part of what's going on in our lives. It's just that … these things can take time and we didn't want you getting disappointed every month if it doesn't happen right away."

Grace's next words were cut off by Steve's voice from behind Catherine.

"Hey," he said, his tone a mixture of surprise and reticence. "Did you get that out of my drawer?"

Catherine turned and saw him pointing at the onesie.

"No, she got it out my drawer. She was looking for …"

Suddenly his words registered in her brain.

"Wait … what do you mean did she get it out of _your_ drawer?"

"Stay right here. Don't move," he said as he unleashed Cammie. "I'll be right back. Gracie, can you please give Cammie some water?"

"Sure," Grace answered.

She turned and looked at Catherine who seemed equally confused.

She carefully laid the onesie on the counter, then reached into the outdoor refrigerator for a bottle of water which she poured into Cammie's dish.

Seconds later Steve reappeared carrying a small bag from the Disney store.

He reached in and pulled out a onesie, identical to the one Grace had been holding moments earlier.

"Where did that come from?" Catherine asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I bought it that day in the Disney store," Steve confessed. "I was gonna show it to you when we knew for sure you're pregnant."

Their eyes locked and the emotion flowing between the two of them was palpable.

Seconds later the spell was broken by Grace's excited squeal.

"You both bought the same onesie!" The excited teen clapped. "That is the most romantic thing ever. I mean I know I said that a lot at the wedding but this really is The. Most. Romantic. Thing. Ever."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Grace wrapped Steve in a tight hug before making her way to Catherine and doing the same again.

"I'm so excited," she bubbled as she dropped into the seat beside Catherine. "You guys are gonna have a baby."

"Now, sweetheart," Catherine warned. "It may take awhile."

"I have a good feeling," Grace announced happily. "Because you two are gonna be great parents. And a baby will be lucky to have you. It's gonna happen soon."

Steve picked up the onesie Catherine had purchased and held both in his hand. "I hope you're right, Gracie."

"I am," the young girl nodded confidently. "I need to check the date on my CPR certification and make sure I don't need a refresher course. And I took the Red Cross babysitting course but I can take it again if you want me to."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Catherine smiled as she reached out and wrapped an arm around Grace. "You'll always be our first choice for a babysitter."

* * *

Several hours later Grace was settled down the hall, or as settled as she could be after hearing such big news, and Steve and Catherine were in their room getting ready for bed as well.

Steve stared at the matching onesies in his hand, slightly awestruck, before placing them carefully on the dresser.

"I can't believe not only did we both buy these but we picked out the exact same one," he said, unable to take his eyes off the tiny garments.

"I think it's a good omen." Catherine smiled as she exited the bathroom and took a seat on the foot of the bed. She inhaled deeply. "Speaking of which, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What?" Steve asked, not moving.

She patted the bed next to her. "Come here and have a seat."

He did as she asked.

"Something wrong?"

She took his hand and laced their fingers together. "No. In fact maybe the exact opposite." She squeezed his hand. "My period was due yesterday."

His eyes lit up like firecrackers. " _Was_ due? As in didn't arrive?"

She nodded and immediately felt his body begin to vibrate with excitement. "We can't get carried away, Steve. It wouldn't be unusual for my period to be erratic now that I'm off the pill. But I want to share every second of this experience with you so … it might be nothing but I wanted you to know."

Steve looked at his watch. "CVS is open all night. I can run out and buy a pregnancy test. Or three," he offered enthusiastically.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "I think that might be getting a little ahead of ourselves."

"Then what should we do?" he grinned expectantly. "I'm not sure what else you're supposed to do at a time like this."

He looked so happy she couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him. When they came up for air she rested her forehead against his. "I think we should wait one week."

She tried to remain calm but his excitement was contagious.

"If my period hasn't started by next Friday we'll take a test."

"Do we really have to wait a whole week?"

His pleading eyes almost broke her resolve and had her heading off to CVS with him.

But she stayed strong.

It was only a week.

And they had Halloween to distract them.

How hard could the waiting be?

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
